Kakashi's Kids
by basket124ball
Summary: Naruto parents have died and with no way out of it Kakashi has to keep his promise to The Fourth. The promise is of course Kakashi has to take care of Naruto. Tell me if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi Kids 

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**3:30am 12 Years ago ** "Stop crying" Kakashi yawned as he got out of bed. He got up and got dressed. Then he saw that his wife was already up. As he got up to get a drink , THUMP he fell to the ground thinking that the curse mark must have been acting up again. "Kakashi are you ok" said his wife. "Yes honey" he said walking toward her quietly. "Kakashi help me with the kids" she said to him as she changed the dipper on Alice. (Alice is the first of Kakashi's twins) When Kakashi got to the pair of cribs the twins were in. He picked up Bella and changed her dipper. (Bella is the second twin of Kakashi even though she and Alice were only born a few seconds apart from each other).

**Three and a half hours later **

By now almost all of people in the hidden leaf village have fallen a sleep and by almost I mean except the Fourth Hokage and Kakashi Hatake they were talking about how Kakashi fell on the floor in the middle of the night because of the curse mark Orochimaru put on him when he was young, but the real reason why the Fourth Hokage came down to meet Kakashi wasn't about the curse mark. Then they heard a big THUMP ,and in the yellow hrison you couldn't see anything except a dark red color. Then all of the sudden nine dark red tails rose up in to the sky right then and there the alarm sounded.(The alarm consisted of three beeps and a message that says "everyone wake up we are under attack go to the entrance to the stone heads and it says that three times")

**The Attack**

Then all of the sqaud leaders raced to Lord Hokage after hearing the alarm. The Lord Hokage told them to get their sqaud and attack the beast. Then after he looked at the beast the second time he saw that the beast was the nine tailed fox. Then you could see the the worry on his face as he changed the order to…. "Lord Hokage what do we do now.We have confirmed the identity of the beast it is the nine tailed fox" one of the sqaud leaders said. "But Lord Hokage you know better than any one of us that you are the olny one who can defeat the nine tailed fox". As the Fourth Hokage looked up he said "hold off the nine tailed fox until I get there". "But what are you going to do" said a sqaud leader. "I need to take care of some important bussiness, Kakashi".

**Important Bussiness**

When the last of the sqaud leaders left to get their sqauds or hold off the nine tailed fox. The Fourth Hokage started to talk to Kakashi. What he said was "Kakashi I taught you a lot as your leader and I can trust you right". "Where are you going with this? " Kakashi asked. The Fourth Hokage looked put and said "you must never repeat what I am going to say, Kakashi alright ". Before Kakashi could answer the Hokage had said "as I was saying before my wife had a boy named Naruto Uzumaki". "Uzumaki as in your wife's last name" asked Kakashi "yes" answed to the Hokage. "So, what do you want me to do" asked Kakashi. "Kakashi I want you to help my wife and protect Naruto" Lord Hokage said. "Ok but I have my own kids Lord Hokage" said Kakashi. "Kakashi you don't get it, I can't go out in public with them" said the Hokage. "Why" asked Kakashi. "Why why I can't go out in public with them because I have enemies" answed the Hokage. "So you saying that your enemies will kidnap your wife and kid" asked Kakashi. "Yes" answed the Hokage.

**The Sealing Jutsu**

As the Fourth Hokage finished telling Kakashi the important business a sqaud leader came to get the Hokage because the other ninja weren't holding out against the nine tailed fox that well. The sqaud leader said "our ninja can't stand the nine tailed fox much longer". "Ok lead me to the beast….. Summoning Jutsu" said the Fourth Hokage. When Gamabunta apeared the Fourth Hokage look back he said "take care of my family Kakashi I won't make it back because I am going to use the Reaper Death Seal o and tell my wife I love her".

**The Five Deaths**

When the Fourth Hokage got to the battle site he saw the nine tailed fox he thought wow that thing is huge. While he was thinking that he was having every sqaud and sqaud leader get back to the village. Then he had his baby Naruto right next to him because he thought he would give his boy a gift before he had to leave this world forever. That gift would be the chakra of the nine tailed fox. At first the chakra would be a burden. Then it would become a good help to Naruto and his team mates. The nine tailed fox has almost unlimitless chakra so Naruto can basicly master any jutsu as long as Naruto has the mental knownlage to reach his mental standerds he can do any thing. So anyway as I was saying before the Fourth Hokage was going to seal the nine tailed fox into Naruto. When the Fouth Hokage said "Reaper Death Seal" and then he look back he saw the devil. When he sealed himself and the fox in Naruto he pasted away but not before the fox had killed the Fourth Hokage's wife, Kakashi's wife, Bella, and Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long it's just that my teacher gives me so much homework so I could not get a chance to write.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

**What Had Happened**

From that unfortunate day on it was not the same. Even though the village hidden in the leaves didn't look very destroyed the people in it were scarred because the Fourth Hokage had died. But that was not the sad part. The sad part of it is that the Fourth Hokage knew basically all the people in the village. He was a friend to all the people in the hidden leaf village but the most tragic thing was that he and his wife had left his son Naruto forever.

**I know it is sad but it will get happier I promise. Well at least at sometime in this story.**

**12 Years In The Making **

So basically Naruto's life just made a change for the worst. He really didn't have any one who could that could take care of him. _(Except The Third and Kakashi. But remember Kakashi had lost everyone who was important to him in the war against the nine tailed fox which of course was in side of Naruto.) _Thought out the 12 to 13 years Kakashi had kept his promise to The Fourth so no one had known Naruto was the son of The Great Fourth. Really what was tragic was that not even Naruto knew. It went on from there but of course you all know that Kakashi was a jonin. _(If you ask me Kakashi seemed to be a special jonin)_ If you are asking how a jonin or special jonin could take care of a baby or kid in his ages like 1 - 4 well Kakashi didn't for those ages he turned to the Konoha Orphanage. _(I know what you are thinking what the heck I tried to find out what Naruto did for his home who knows maybe The Third had helped Kakashi but this is my story and I say that Kakashi pay for Naruto's apartment and Naruto lived a lone for like 8 or 9 years. Trust me it will work it's self out.)_ Just as I said before at the age of 5 Naruto was living happily alone with a secret visit once or twice a month from Kakashi and about twice a week from The Third for doing something wrong or sneaking peaks into the girl's bathing room. The constant visiting went on for about 3 years. When Naruto was 8 years old he had gotten a visit from The Third, not a bad visit a good visit. The visit was about Naruto going to the Ninja Academy. Naruto had practiced and practiced he had practiced for like every subject that they had taught in the academy except for the Doppelganger Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu. Over the next four years Sakura begins to like Sasuke but hate Naruto and Naruto begins to like Sakura but hate Sasuke. When Naruto stops Mizuki and saves Iruka. Iruka passes Naruto thus creating Team 7. Team 7 includes of Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

Team 7's Test 

So the next day Naruto Sasuke and Sakura got to the training area all with an empty stomach because they didn't want to though up. When Kakashi got to the area four hours after they did everyone asked him where he had been and as usual he made up something like "I got lost on the way or like a black cat crossed my path so I took the long way". So once that was out of the way Kakashi explained the test. He said, "look I have two bells two of you three will pass and the other will fail. By the way to get one of these bells you need to come at me like you want to kill me or else you will be dropped from the program forever". Naruto looked up and said, "What does that mean"? When Kakashi looked down he said "it means you will never be a shinobi if you fail to get one of these bells". After an awkward moment of silence Kakashi said "GO" and the team scattered off into the bush well at least Sasuke and Sakura, NOT NARUTO he stood in front of Kakashi. When 30 seconds past he open his to see that Sasuke and Sakura were well hidden, then he turned around and saw the dunce Naruto. Then Naruto said, "All right you and me a match worthy of the greatest warriors". Then Kakashi said "Your kidding right" and Naruto shouted "NO just fight me already". So the fighting went on for a few minutes of course Kakashi got away from Naruto. Then Naruto saw the bell on the ground and had thought he had gotten to Kakashi. So when Naruto went to pick up the bell he had spring the trap and ended up hanging by the tree upside down. Now Kakashi had been standing in front of Naruto lecturing him on the way on the shinobi. Meanwhile Sasuke was planning his attack on Kakashi. Suddenly Sasuke had seen an opening in Kakashi's defense. Sasuke had taken his chance and attacked Kakashi with his Shuriken and kunai.

**Tell Me If You Like It!!!!!!!!**


End file.
